


Ardet Nec Consomitur

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Latin, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burned but not destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ardet Nec Consomitur

You’ve sliced through the damned

Yet you don’t believe you deserve to be saved

You have a soldier’s heart beat

and a lover’s embrace

Your rough hands mold glass constellations that shine bright from afar,

but burn out when you fly too close

You’d recite an exorcism forward and back

Before you admit what you’re feeling is love

I would shout it in over a hundred languages

Rock it from the earth’s core

Until all moons play our names on repeat

And we find ourselves

Per aspera ad astra

Through difficulties to the stars

 **  
**(gg)

**Author's Note:**

> Just here to say hi, thanks for reading, and to tell you that you're all fabulous.


End file.
